


Two of a Kind

by Mykael



Series: The Lazarus Effect [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Never Happened, Anxiety, Bat Family, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Childbirth, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Kidnapping, Lazarus Pit, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Resurrection, Stillbirth, Twins, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykael/pseuds/Mykael
Summary: Series of One-Shots, mostly BatFamily fluff, drama, and dysfunction.





	1. Always Watching

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to end "I'm Still Here" where I left off. I was originally going to end it similarly to "Staying With Me", but I decided better of it. Just one more difference between the universes, oui? Plus, I think it's a good ending, no? :P
> 
> Anywho, I've decided to re-purpose this into this Universe's "Growing Up", and incorporate this one story into the whole work. It makes life a little easier, lol. Anyway, "Two of a Kind" will work pretty much the same way as "Growing Up". Got a prompt, something fluffy, angsty, smexy, etc that you wanna see? Drop it here in the comments! Or feel free to e-mail me, I don't mind. ^^ All prompts will also be ordered in Chronological Order, because OCD, lmao. Anyway, without further ado, enjoy. ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *spoilers* (See the notes)
> 
> Talia and Jason slept together before he returned to Gotham, and something unexpected happens; she gets pregnant and has twins. She goes to great lengths to keep them a secret from her father, even if that means not being a part of their lives. But that doesn't mean she's not watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter is an older piece, from before the series even started. It contains some spoilers for events that have yet to occur in the series. Don't read it yet if you don't want spoilers. :P**

“Push, Rachel!” A woman garbed in white shouted. Rachel was a pseudonym that Talia al Ghul adopted to hide her pregnancy from her father. She made arrangements well in advance for the child's birth, even going to far as setting up a fake name and having a doctor come to her instead of going to a hospital. Now, here she lay, upright on a bed screaming in pain, feeling like she was being ripped in half. “I see the head! One more push!” the woman called. 

Talia screamed, fists clenched in the bed sheets. As her screams died down again, panting heavily and in pain, the room was silent...then the shriek of an infant pierced the room and Talia felt a sense of relief. “It's a boy! Congratulations, it's—wait...I see another,” the woman said, handing the child off to her assistant. Little did she know, the assistant was an assassin, a loyal servant of Talia al Ghul. The man took the child as he screamed and washed him clean before handing him to Talia. Talia screamed again as she pushed, taking the little boy from the assassin.

The pain stopped and silence filled the room. Not even the doctor spoke. Talia held her breath. What was going on? Where was the cry? The doctor stood up, holding the child in her arms with a saw expression on her face.

“I'm sorry ma'am...he didn't make it,” the doctor said to her. Talia's heart fell at the news. But...why? She, Talia al Ghul, had killed countless men and women in the pursuit of her father's goals, even her own goals. So why did she feel...loss? For this child? Was it because she had carried him for nine months? Was it the love of a mother that made her feel so...hollow?

The assassin handed the child to Talia, cleaned up and looking so peaceful, while his twin brother screamed in her other arm. A tear slid down her face as she looked upon the child's lifeless features.

“Kaden,” she said softly, looking first to the screaming child. “Keiran,” she whispered looking toward the other. Talia cried like she hadn't cried in over a decade. She'd felt the same thing with Damian when he was first born, but she didn't think she would feel this way with Jason's child. Because it was Jason who was the father. And yet...here she was. She could have ended the pregnancy, and yet something held her back. Now here she sat with a pair of twins in her arms, but only one having survived. Talia let out a shaky sigh as her head hit the pillow.

“My Lady, would you like me to...dispose...of the child?” the assassin asked after the doctor had left them alone. Talia looked over at the man weakly and shot a glare. “No. Take him. Keep him safe. As soon as I am able, we're going to Dormus Aurea,” Talia said resolutely. The assassin gave a bow of his head and gingerly took the child's body from her and retreated from the room. Talia was left with Kaden who had settled down but was now squirming in her arms and fussing. She looked at the tiny infant, his jade eyes, fluffy black hair and a scowl that reminded her so much if Jason. She could see Jason in him, and that was a problem; if she could see it, so too, could her father. Kaden would never be safe. And neither would Keiran.

* * *

A week had passed since the birth of the twins and Talia had arrived in Dormus Aurea, on a mission of sorts. She had decided that the child deserved a chance at life, and there was one place where that could be achieved; the Lazarus Pit. She knew of this one on Dormus Aurea; it was little known and her father had thought that even his own daughter was not privy to its existence, but she was. She knew a great many things her father thought she was ignorant of. There were also a great many things her father did not know.  
Talia had been loyal to her father for over a century, but in recent years, she began to see the true effects of the Lazarus Pit on the man's sanity. He was slowly turning into an amoral monster who would soon turn on her as well. Kaden and Keiran would never be safe from him and she meant to protect them.

With Kaden nestled protectively in her arms and one of her entourage of assassins carrying a small preservation pod containing Keiran, they made their way inside the villa that her father had built atop the Lazarus Pit below. The assassins filed in first, making a ring around the Lazarus Pit. The assassin carrying Keiran handed him off to Talia. Kaden fussed as she handed him off to the assassin. She opened the pod and took the small, lifeless child in her arms, brushing a lock of black hair out of his eyes, still wearing that stone, expressionless mask. She turned to the Lazarus Pit and waded into it, waist deep. Carefully, she lowered the child into the rejuvenating waters of the Lazarus Pit.

In truth, she had no idea how the pit would affect the child; he had never truly been alive, since he had been dead upon his birth. And since he had not lived long enough to have any kind of personality, perhaps there would be no negative effects? Of course, there was the possibility that it would have no effect at all...

Talia was silent, watching carefully for any signs of movement. Half a minute passed and nothing happened...then a minute. Just as she was about to give up, she felt the baby move. She pulled him free of the water and a shrieking cry pierced the air; Keiran was alive. But the Lazarus Pit had changed him; in place of his black hair, he now had snow white hair atop his head.  
Talia smiled, pleased with the results. Keiran was alive and healthy. If the Lazarus Pit had had any side effects on him aside from his now snow white hair, they were not readily apparent. Regardless, the boy deserved a chance at life. After seeing her father's madness and nearly losing Damian to her own machinations, something in her began to change...

“Ma'am, we have reports that your father is coming here, to Rome,” an assassin said to her. Talia turned and gave a nod.

“Very well. It's time for us to leave,” she said, taking Kaden from one of her assassins, and from Dormus Aurea, they departed.

* * *

It was the dead of night, and Talia was fast asleep; she had not slept in nearly a week; staying one step ahead of her father and keeping the twins a secret had proved to be quite a chore. As for the twins, she had a nurse maid hired to take care of them. Though she interacted with them on occasion, keeping them hidden was her top priority. But she knew she couldn't keep them; not if she wanted them to stay safe from her father.

For the first time in almost a century, Talia al Ghul had no plan. She hadn't planned on getting pregnant with Jason's children either; that had been a mistake. Allowing them to be born, however...she was conflicted. Mistake, or no, she kept them all the same, but a piece of her was still unsure as to why. Why did she go through all this trouble?

Talia was awoken from her sleep by the sounds of combat. She bolted out of bed and quickly pulled on her leather armor and grabbing her katana, muscle memory guiding her actions. She raced down the hallway toward the sounds of combat, which was followed by the sound of Keiran and Kaden's crying. She rounded a corner to find Deathstroke in the twins' nursery, having slain the assassins she had placed as guards.

“Deathstroke,” Talia hissed, venom in her tone. Deathstroke turned to her, face garbed by the infamous Black and Orange mask, dual katanas in hand, ready to fight.

“Talia. Don't worry, I'm not here for you. This time,” Deathstroke said darkly, glaring at the woman but keeping his blades at the ready. Talia quickly glanced at the cribs of her crying children, then glared at Deathstroke. Deathstroke laughed and added “so you had more children? You're getting soft in your old age. Honestly I didn't believe it when Lex Luthor first told me.”

“Lex?” Talia asked in a hiss.

“You got sloppy, Talia, and Lex Luthor found out. Hired me for the job--”

“You'll not touch them,” Talia hissed, rushing the mercenary. Deathstroke blocked her attack and retaliated, swinging his left sword in an upward arc that she blocked, followed by a downward stroke with the right. She dodged easily, but he landed a kick to her shin and elbowed her in the face, knocking her to the floor.

“Lex paid me quite handsomely for this job. Don't worry, it's a kidnapping, not an assassination,” Deathstroke replied, leaning over each crib and gingerly lifting up each of the children. Talia got to her feet and glared daggers at Deathstroke, pulling a gun on Deathstroke.

“Put them down. Now,” Talia hissed angrily. Deathstroke paused in his place for a moment, before continuing on his way. Talia shot him, and Deathstroke staggered forward, but recovered easily enough.

“Body Armor. Bulletproof. Nice try though,” he replied before jumping out the window. Talia gave chase, but a helicopter rose into the air and Deathstroke with her children, on it. “Farwell, Talia. I'll make sure to take good care of them,” he called back to her. Talia swore out loud. There was only one option; hunt them down and kill anyone who got in her way.

* * *

Talia tracked Deathstroke across the ocean to the United Sates, but his trail went cold in D.C. Instead, she opted to follow Lex Luthor's trail. Through extensive research, assassination, spy work, and hacking, she discovered that Lex was up to his old genetic research again. Illegal research. He had been kidnapping children with 'genetic potential' and using them for genetic experiments, and that led to a warehouse laboratory in Bludhaven. Bludhaven...of course. Gotham's twin sister. She departed immediately, however; her children would not be a part of some mad man's experiments.

And so Talia made her way to Bludhaven, a flight which took her under an hour, with an hour drive to the city. It was nighttime by the time she arrived in Bludhaven, having picked up the trail leading to an abandoned warehouse. She managed to sneak inside, but unfortunately, from the sounds of combat, it sounded as if someone else had beaten her here. Nightwing, most likely. Regardless, she pressed forward, following a staircase that led down into a basement level.

“These kids, are Talia al Ghul's children,” Talia heard Nightwing say in astonishment.

“They're Talia’s kids?!” Jason asked incredulously. Talia smirked slightly as she sauntered into the room behind the two vigilantes.  
“They are,” she said smoothly, eyeing the scared children within the room, trapped in cages. Jason and Dick spun on the spot to face her, but she strode right past them, up to the twins.

“You should take those children out of here and get them to safety,” Talia said casually, coming to a stop before the two men. She smirked and a little and said “hello Jason. Dick,” she said to each of them in turn. Both Jason and Dick scowled, turning back to the children, who, thankfully, were out of earshot.  
“Just blurt it out why don’t you,” Jason snapped.

“I was hoping to get here before you, but it seems I was a bit too slow,” she said with a frown, pushing past the two men and gently picking up the twins.

“What are their names?” Dick asked, looking over her shoulder. Talia was silent for a time as she considered her predicament; she had these two children who she was trying to hide from her father. If she kept them, there was no guarantee she could keep them a secret forever. But, if she were to give them to their father to look after...with her mind made up, she turned to Jason then and pushed the children into his arms. Jason spluttered, cradling the twins in each arm.

“W-what-” Jason stammered glancing back and forth between the children.

“Their names are Kaden and Keiran,” Talia said coolly, crossing her arms over her chest “Kaden and Keiran Todd.” Both Dick and Jason flinched at the name, exchanging glances.  
“Kaden and Keiran what?!” They both shrieked in unison. The Kaden started to cry when they yelled, while Keiran just fussed and squirmed in Jason's arms. Jason looked down at the twins, then desperately to Dick. He started to rock the child gently, making soft ‘ssh’ sounds, trying to calm them.

“Wait, are you saying-”

“That they're Jason's sons? I am.”

“But then that would mean you and he-”

“We did.”

“I...you...he...what?” Dick asked, completely confused. Jason’s face was painted pink and Dick glared at him.

“Explain. Now,” he demanded. Talia just sat back and watched them both with amusement. Jason sputtered a bit, trying to find the right words.

“Er...Talia and I...that is...we kinda...had revenge sex about a year ago?” Jason admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. Dick looked at him incredulously.

“You had revenge sex with Talia?! What to get back at-”

“Ssssh,” Jason hissed, pointing toward the children. Dick looked at them, then back to Jason and glared at him.

“You suck. We’re not done with this yet, you asshole,” Dick snapped, the two of them turning on Talia now.

“Wait, you had my kids and you didn’t even tell me?! Why?!” Jason demanded to know. Talia smirked a bit and shrugged her shoulders.

“Woman’s prerogative,” she replied. Jason was about to speak again, but she cut him off “the kids were an accident. As for why I didn’t tell you, that’s my business...” With that, Talia turned and left, with Jason calling after her, but she completely ignored him. 

She left the building, but hesitated outside. Why? They would be safe now, with their father, kept secret from their grandfather. Why did she hesitate...? Talia took a deep breath and kept moving forward. Kaden and Keiran would be safer with their father. Safer away from her, away from Ra's. This was the right decision. The less contact she had with them, the better...

* * *

Talia kept tabs, of course, on her two children. They were still hers and there was a part of her that didn't want to cut all ties. She still maintained contact with Damian, though all of her scheming left them with a...strained relationship. Kaden and Keiran were a different matter, however. She was forced to keep her distance, to never get to know the twins, but she could still watch them grow from a distance. It proved easy to hide from her father, poking on from time to time in the middle of missions, or between them.

She watched Jason and Dick move in together and raise the twins as their own, finding amusement in watching them struggle to keep up. Kaden and Keiran little boys now. Keiran hadn't outgrown his snow white hair, and Talia suspected that that was a feature that would be with him his entire life. Between the two boys, Keiran seemed to be the more aggressive, and she always wondered if it was because of the Lazarus Pit. But other than his aggressive streak, he played well with little Kaden, and their parents loved him all the same. Neither of them had asked or sought out a reason for it, or for his hair. Talia suspected that they wouldn't like the answer either, if they ever had.

Talia sat on a rooftop across from the local Gotham Playground. She watched as Dick and Jason cuddled together on a park bench, watching Keiran and Kaden play with their friends, Michael and and Melinda. The children seemed to get along well together. Kaden and Keiran fought like any other siblings, but Keiran apparently had some anger issues. The day before, he'd given Kaden a bloody nose, but on the same day, he pushed Damian for picking on Kaden. It was adorable, really. Though Talia would be lying if she didn't admit that she was concerned about Keiran's anger. The Lazarus Pit came back to her mind again, but she brushed it off. If anyone could have a positive effect on him, it would be Dick and Jason.

“Kaden, be careful up there!” Dick called as he watched Kaden climb on top of the playground fort. Jason chuckled in amusement and pressed a kiss to the side of Dick's head.

“Ah, don't worry about him, Dickie. He'll be fine, let him have fun! He's seven!” Jason said smoothly. Dick snorted in response.

“This coming from the helicopter parent who hovered over both his kids for the first five years of their lives,” Dick teased. Jason huffed a little but, mock pouting at Dick who chuckled and stole a kiss.

“I'm king of the fort now!” Kaden called as Michael and Melinda tried to get up to him. Keiran managed to climb up without Kaden noticing.

“Nuh uh! I am now!” Keiran called. Kaden giggled as Keiran chased him across the top of the play fort.

“Okay boys, come down from there now, before you fall!” Dick called a little nervously as he watched the boys run across the top of it.

“Papa's right. Come down from there before you give him a heart attack!” Jason added in. “And me,” he muttered, earning a playful jab in the side from Dick.

“Aw, okay papa,” Kaden and Keiran said in unison, as they climbed down from the top of the fort.

“Hey, last one to the slide is a bird turd!” Michael said with a giggle, running off toward the swings.

“Hey! Headstart! That's cheating!” Kaden called, he and Keiran running after him, playfully shoving each other aside.

Talia smiled, content to watch the scene, but her phone rang, pulling her back into her own world; the League of Assassins. She answered the call, but gave a final look back at the playground, to see Kaden and Keiran walking hand in hand with their parents, faces split into happy grins. It reminded her of the childhood that she had never given Damian; a childhood he had been robbed of. At least these two could have that now...

* * *

Sixteen years had passed since Talia had made the decision to give her children to Jason. Jason and Dick had been married for fourteen of them, and they and the twins looked so happy. Alas, not all moments were good ones. Talia was unfortunate enough to stumble across a fight tonight. She sat in a hotel room she had purchased under an alias and was watching through the cameras, on a laptop...

“What the hell?! Dad, that's not fair!” Keiran shouted angrily. “You let Kaden join the Gynmastics team! Why can't I join the football team?!” Keiran snapped angrily. Jason growled at the teen and got up into his space.

“Because Kaden didn't give another boy a concussion during practice! I don't know where this anger is coming from, but until you get it under control, no sports!” Jason said firmly. Keiran glared at his father and growled angrily, storming across the room and shoving Kaden out of the way.

“Keiran--” Kaden called after his twin, but Keiran ignored him, storming into his bedroom and slamming the door shut. Kaden looked back and forth between where Keiran had gone, and where his parents stood, then went after his brother.

“What're we gonna do, Dickie? The kid has serious anger issues!” Jason said with a tired sigh, raking his hands through his hair. Dick hugged him and kissed his forehead.

“We'll manage, like we always do. Besides, he's still not as bad as you were. You broke a man's collarbone once,” Dick pointed out, to which Jason snorted.

“I suppose. Still--”

“Talk to him Jaybird. If anyone can get through to him, you can,” Dick said with a soft smile. Jason smirked a little and stole a kiss. Jason gave a nod, and without a word, Jason went down the hall to his sons' shared room. Kaden left the room, leaving Jason and Keiran alone. 

Keiran lay on his stomach on his bed, directly across the room from Kaden's, content to ignore his father as played video games on his handheld. He had a frown on his face that Jason swore was his, but he held back the smirk that tried to tug at his lips. Instead, he heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

“Keiran, look. I know you're mad, but you have to understand--”

“It was an accident, dad,” Keiran muttered, finally looking up from the game and shutting it off. The teen sighed and sat up, setting the handheld aside and sighed. “He called me a freak because of my hair. He was trying to piss me off and it worked. It's not like I meant to do it, but I...I tackled him too hard because--”

“You were angry. Yeah, I figured that part out,” Jason said with a derisive snort. Keiran flinched a little at the tone, but Jason wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, ruffling the boy's platinum white hair. Keiran tried to stay angry, but a smile broke out on his face.

“Yeah, people fuckin' suck, you won't find me disagreeing. But Keiran, you need to get your anger under control, understand? You're playing a full contact sport. That's risky enough without your temper flaring and causing even more injuries. I don't want you to get hurt. Neither does papa. And neither does Kaden.”

“Yeah,” Keiran replied with a sigh. Jason pulled Keiran into a light embrace, ruffling his hair again.

“C'mere,” he said in a playful tone. Keiran chuckled a bit as he playfully pushed his father away and sighed. “Look, no sports until you learn to control your anger, okay? I have a...friend...whose helped me learn to cope. I'll give her a call tomorrow and you can sit down and talk with her, alright?”

“Aw c'mon dad—”

“You want to play Football, right? Then that's my condition; you work on your anger.”

“Fiiine!” Keiran huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Jason smirked and kissed the boy's head again. “C'mon dad, I'm 16! That's so embarrassing!” Keiran muttered, pushing his father away. Jason snorted and got to his feet.

“And your point? I'm your dad, I'm suppose to embarrass you.”

* * *

Talia sat outside on a bench, waiting patiently for the school day to end. She wore her dark hair down, and donned a green blouse and dark pants. She decided that it was time for Kaden and Keiran to meet their mother. She had kept her distance for sixteen years, had watched them grow into fine young men, and found that her concern for Keiran's anger was all for naught; he'd managed to learn to control it with Jason and Dick's help, and despite his dip in the Lazarus Pit at birth, he'd led a perfectly normal, perfectly healthy life. She had no regrets, save for one; she never got to meet her own children. 

And so here she was, waiting patiently for them. She was taking a risk, she knew, but she found herself wanting to meet them, to meet the boys she never got to raise, never got to know. Soon, the final bell rang and she watched the doors as the students poured out the front, some boarding a bus, others getting rides from friends and family, and others taking their own cars. Soon, the sight of a pair of black and white heads came into view, and as the crowds began to clear, she spotted her twin sons, identical in every way, save for their hair, smiling and happy.

“Well congratulations, Regional Gymnastics Champion,” Keiran said with a wicked grin and a bow of his head. Kaden puffed up his chest and nodded.

“Thank you, thank you! I'm amazing, I know!” Kaden replied smugly. “And I hear you made Captain of the football team,” Kaden added. Keiran swelled his chest with pride now and gave a nod.

“Oh yeah, you bet your ass. Not mad that I replaced your crush, are you?” Keiran teased. Kaden blushed a bit and shook his head. “He is not my crush!” Keiran snorted in response. 

“Please Kades, I've seen the way you look at him! Plus, I'm your identical twin brother, remember? At least he's a step up from that last douchbag. What was his name? Jeremy?” Keiran asked, quirking an eyebrow. Kaden snorted with held back laughter.

“Yeah, I dodged a bullet with that guy. Thanks for chasing him off,” Kaden replied. Keiran gave a nod and wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders, giving a prideful grin.

“Yep, that's what I'm here for! To protect you from your own crappy taste in men,” Keiran replied, earning a playful shove from Kaden.

“Bite me,” Kaden replied. Keiran snorted with held back laughter.

“Pass,” the white-haired teen replied. The twins turned and spotted a brunette woman in a green blouse, smiling at them and waving them over. They shared a look, never having seen her around before. The twins looked around; surely she couldn't be looking for them, right? But no one else was around. Curiosity piqued, the two of them made their way over to her.

“Uh, hi-” Kaden began.  
“Can we help you?” Keiran finished. Talia smiled warmly at the two boys, taking a minute to look them over and how much they'd grown over the years.

“I believe that you can...Kaden. Keiran.”


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I see you’re taking well to being an Uncle, Master Tim,” Alfred said with a smile as he passed through while doing his daily house work. Tim grinned up at Alfred, then blew another set of bubbles. Ace bounded through and started snapping at them, and both Keiran and Kaden started giggling hysterically.
> 
> “Oh yeah! These guys are adorable! And honestly,” Tim started, getting up on his feet “being an Uncle is fun. It means I get to spoil them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally part of a two part ending for "I'm Still Here" that I decided to scrap, I figured it was worth saving, and re-using as a piece for this. 
> 
> WARNING: Cavities ahead!
> 
> Dick - 26  
> Jason - 24  
> Kaden and Keiran - 9 Months

Keiran and Kaden let out a shrill giggle as Tim played with the two of them on the floor of the living room. Tim had a bottle of bubbles and would blow some bubbles toward the two of them. They’d laugh hysterically and swat at them with their chubby little arms. Occasionally, Ace would run around and snap up the bubbles, which the twins found hilarious. And their giggles were infectious; whenever they’d laugh, Tim found himself laughing too.

“I see you’re taking well to being an Uncle, Master Tim,” Alfred said with a smile as he passed through while doing his daily house work. Tim grinned up at Alfred, then blew another set of bubbles. Ace bounded through and started snapping at them, and both Keiran and Kaden started giggling hysterically.

“Oh yeah! These guys are adorable! And honestly,” Tim started, getting up on his feet “being an Uncle is fun. It means I get to spoil them.”

“Indeed,” Alfred replied, flashing a knowing look. Alfred turned back to his work, dusting the shelves while Tim continued to enjoy playing with the twins, and of course, Ace. Tim watched then, as Kaden and Keiran both started getting to their feet. Dick and Jason had been teaching them to try and walk, and Tim had helped somewhat in that regard.

“Come to Uncle Tim!” Tim said excitedly, pulling out his phone as he began recording it. “Alfred!” Tim called excitedly. Alfred turned from his work, and a fond smile adorned his face as the two of them got to their feet, and slowly walked toward Tim. “Come on, that’s it! Come to Uncle Tim!” Tim encouraged. Keiran fell as soon as he reached his Uncle, and Tim caught him.

Keiran let out a shrill giggle and reached for the bubble want. Kaden on the other hand, moved toward Ace. Ace stood dutifully by, tail wagging, as Kaden approached him. Kaden squealed happily, reaching out toward the dog, before he finally fell. Ace crouched down in front of him and caught the infant on his back. Kaden giggled happily as Ace then licked his face.

“Good boy Ace!” Tim said with a laugh, patting the dog. Alfred chuckled a bit at the sight before him; Kaden let out a little yawn and Ace curled around him protectively, while Keiran’s little arms flailed around with the bubble wand in hand, trying to make bubbles. Tim watched with amusement before taking the bubble wand and the bubbles away from Keiran before he made a mess. Keiran pouted and gave Uncle Tim a scowl that looked so much alike his father’s, Tim couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“Like father, like son,” Alfred mused. Tim chuckled as well and nodded in agreement.

“So it would seem,” he replied. He turned to Alfred and hooked a thumb over his shoulder. “Listen, Alfred, I gotta head out. I, uh…sorta of have a date with Cassie--”

“Say no more, Master Timothy. Good luck on your date,” Alfred said, patting the teen’s shoulder. Tim smiled at the man then knelt before Keiran and patted his head.

“See you later, little guy.” Keiran giggled and grabbed Tim's finger, before the teen pulled himself free and headed for the door. As he left, Damian padded into the living room with a book in hand, reading it as he walked in and made himself comfortable on an arm chair. He looked up over the top of his book and sneered at the twins.

“Those things are still here?” Damian growled. Alfred looked up from his dusting in nodded.

“Indeed they are, Master Damian. And I believe the word you’re looking for is ‘babies’,” he answered. “Or ‘infant’ if you’re feeling more proper.”

“You’re mocking me,” Damian snapped.

“Were you not supposed to be accompanying your father on his business trip to Metropololis?” Alfred asked.

Damian snorted and turned his attention back onto the book.

“No. Father benched me last night for ‘excessive force’ against Two-Face and his thugs. I suppose that includes from business at well,” Damian snapped. Alfred made no response and merely continued going about his work. The room was quiet, save for the occasional squeal from little Keiran as he pushed around some blocks and toy cars from his place on the floor.

“Master Damian, I would ask that you keep an eye on the children while I prepare lunch,” Alfred said smoothly. Damian snorted in response, glancing at the old man over the top of his book.

“Tt, you’re the servant Pennyworth. Is that not your job?” Damian asked in an annoyed tone.

“Indeed. Though if you would prefer lunch to be late this afternoon, I would happily look after the twins instead,” Alfred replied in an calm, even tone. Damian heaved an exasperated sigh and waved his hand dismissively.

“Fine. I’ll watch them,” Damian replied flatly.

“Very good, sir,” Alfred answered, giving a bow of his head before retreating from the room. Damian huffed in annoyance and continued to read his book in relative silence. Occasionally, he’d glance over the top of it to check on the twins; Kaden was asleep with Ace wrapped around him, and Keiran was playing with his blocks and cars, quite happily it seemed. He snorted softly to himself and looked back to his book. He may not have liked them, but he did not wish ill on them either. Though he _refused_  to acknowledge them as his brothers.

As Damian continued reading, he heard the familiar crinkle of a diaper. He peered over the top of his book to see Keiran standing in front of him, hands on the arm of the couch, staring wide-eyed at him.

“What do you want?” Damian asked sourly. Keiran just stood there, staring. Damian’s eyes narrowed at the infant and pointed away. “Go away. I don’t like you.” Keiran suddenly smiled at him, letting out an amused giggle. Damian huffed in annoyance and turned his attention back to his book, content to ignore the boy.

As he continued reading, he heard the jingling of Ace’s collar, followed by the sound of, once again, a crinkling diaper. He looked up from his book, and now Kaden too, was standing beside the arm chair, staring at him.

“Will the two of you just leave me alone? Shoo, go away,” Damian snapped, shooing them again. Kaden and Keiran looked at each other and then started giggling. Damian huffed in annoyance and bookmarked his page, moving to leave the room. He paused in the doorway, glancing back at the twins. There would be no one here to watch them, and Alfred was busy making lunch. Alas, he was stuck with them. With an annoyed sigh, Damian sat down on the other arm chair and started to read.

Once again, however, he heard the sound of crinkling diapers. He looked up and Kaden and Keiran were beside him once more, smiling and giggling. Perhaps they thought this was a game? Damian growled to himself, but ignored them as he opened his book again and attempted to read some more. Suddenly, he felt the cushion shift. He looked up from his book, and the twins had somehow climbed up onto the arm chair with him, sitting on either side of him.

“Ugh, can’t you two take a hint?! I don’t like you! Go away!” Damian ordered. Instead, Keiran started lightly slapping the book with his hand, and Kaden tugged on the page. Damian lifted the book out of their reach and glared at them. They merely giggled in response. “Tt.” Damian turned his attention back to his book, glancing briefly back and forth between the twins, before he started reading aloud. Kaden and Keiran both sat back in the couch, staring at the book, and seemingly listening intently. Though Damian doubted that they understood a word, at least they weren’t bothering him.

After a half hour of reading aloud, with Keiran and Kaden sitting quietly beside him, Alfred made his presence known by clearing his throat. Damian looked up at Alfred, stone-faced and annoyed.

“It took you long enough, Pennyworth,” Damian snapped, shutting his book. “While you were gone, these _infants_  gave me no end of grief.” Damian hopped out of the chair, tucking his book underneath his arm, and made his way for the kitchen. Alfred flashed a brief smile and moved to pick up the twins, taking them into the kitchen for lunch.

“If I didn’t know any better, Master Damian, I’d say you were actually enjoying their company,” Alfred replied, setting each of the twins in their high chairs. Damian snorted in response.

“They’re an unavoidable irritation,” Damian snapped back. Damian’s phone went off moments later. He fished it out of his pocket and huffed in annoyance. “Father says he will be home within the hour.”

“Indeed,” Alfred said simply, serving Damian his lunch; a bacon cheeseburger with fries with a soda.

“What is this?” Damian asked, arching his eyebrow.

“A bacon cheeseburger with fries, of course,” Alfred replied.

“Father would not approve.”

“What Master Bruce doesn’t know, won’t hurt him, now will it?” Damian snorted in reply, flashing a smirk.

“Not bad, Pennyworth,” Damian replied, munching away on his burger, while Alfred fed the twins. Lunch was eaten in silence, save for the children’s fussing; neither of the twins liked to sit still for very long. Keiran especially wanted to get down, whining when he couldn’t free himself from the high chair. But he ate his lunch anyway. The twins loved macaroni and cheese, it seemed. Even when they were in a hurry to get down and play, they happily ate it.

After lunch was finished, Alfred cleaned the boys up, and their high chair trays, and got them ready to go him.

“Time to go home, you two. I’m sure your father will be ecstatic to see you,” Alfred said evenly. He slung the overnight bag over his shoulder, then picked up Kaden. He turned to pick up Keiran to find Damian beside him, lifting the young boy.

Alfred and Damian them made their way out to the car while Kaden and Keiran giggled happily as they were carried out to the car.

“Thank you for your assistance Master Damian. Not just for this, but for reading to the twins,” Alfred said to him, opening the back door and buckling Kaden into a car seat. “Even if they’re a little young for ‘Sun Tzu’s Art of War”,” the man added with a slight smirk. Damian snorted in response.

“They wouldn’t leave me alone. I didn’t have much of a choice,” Damian repeated from earlier, buckling Keiran into his car seat beside Kaden. Once the children were buckled in, Alfred gave a slight incline of his head to Damian and got into the car. Damian made his way back inside the manor without another thought.

As Alfred pulled away from the manor, he put a CD into the car’s CD player, and played some of the twins’ child songs. It mostly consisted of nursery rhymes and the ABCs. He glanced occasionally back at the twins through the rear view mirror. Kaden was sucking his thumb and staring out the window, while Keiran seemed to be entertaining himself with his own feet.

“I’m sure your parents will be thrilled to have you back. Absence makes the heart grow fonder as they say,” he said to them, looking at them in the rear view mirror. Kaden and Keiran both squealed in delight at the man’s comment, prompting Alfred to smile at them.

The apartment came into view, minutes later. Alfred turned off the radio and pulled up in front of the apartment. Dick and Jason must have noticed, because not even a whole minute later, the two of them had come down to greet Alfred and the boy.

“Alfred, hey! How were the boys?” Jason asked, pulling the old man into a hug. Alfred chuckled in amusement and gestured toward the car door. Dick rounded the car to get Keiran out, and Jason opened the door nearest him and unbuckled Kaden.

“They were a blessing to have at the manor, Master Jason,” Alfred replied with a slight bow of his head. “They were no more trouble than any other infant, and also it was…refreshing. That large manor can feel…lonely, at times. Having children there lightens the mood, somewhat.”

“Aw, well I’m glad to hear they were so well behaved” Jason replied, glancing over at Dick who was already tossing little Keiran in the air happily. Keiran seemed to enjoy it, if his infectious giggling was anything to judge by.

“Papa missed you, yes he did!” Dick aid cheerily, lifting Keiran’s shirt and blowing a raspberry on his tummy. Keiran let out a hysterical laugh, his little arms and legs kicking happily. Dick rounded the car again to stand beside Jason.

“Good day, Master Jason. Master Dick,” Alfred said with a bow, turning toward the car.

“Hold on, Jason was just about to cook lunch. Stay with us for a bit. Join us for lunch. What do you say?” Dick offered. Alfred smiled a bit and gave a nod.

“Very well. I do, after all, enjoy Master Jason’s cooking,” Alfred replied. He leaned toward the twins and tickled their bellies, earning some more laughs for his efforts. “And I did so enjoy the company of the twins.”

“Alright, it’s settled! C’mon Alfred, I’ve been working on that Fettuccine Alfredo recipe you taught me,” Jason said.

“Splendid.”


	3. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the anniversary of his death. This was the day the Joker had viciously murdered him. Every year, on this day, his anxiety spiked, he became paranoid, and he was angry and irritable all day. He didn’t want to subject Dick and the kids to that. He’d tried to work through it, to keep his cool and keep his temper under wraps, but every little thing always set him off, without fail. He knew he had PTSD; after being murdered and dragged back to life in the Lazarus Pit, who the hell wouldn’t? But on the anniversary of his death, it was dialed it up to 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally intended to be a chapter of "True Love", but as I neared the end of it, I felt like it would fit better as its own piece, here in "Two of a Kind". I'd already written over 2k words in it, so I didn't see the sense in throwing that work out, hehe. So without further ado, enjoy. :P
> 
> Dick - 29  
> Jason - 26  
> Kaden and Keiran - 3

It was _not_ a good day. Jason woke unceremoniously and dragged himself out of bed. He dressed quickly, in jeans and a red t-shirt, then made his way out of the bedroom. He kicked on his shoes, grabbed his jacket and his keys, and left the apartment. He didn’t like to be around Dick and the kids on this day, because he didn’t like what it made him. His anxiety was high, he was jumpy, and always snapping and being rude to people, even them. He hated it.

This was the anniversary of his death. This was the day the Joker had viciously murdered him. Every year, on this day, his anxiety spiked, he became paranoid, and he was angry and irritable all day. He didn’t want to subject Dick and the kids to that. He’d tried to work through it, to keep his cool and keep his temper under wraps, but every little thing always set him off, without fail. He knew he had PTSD; after being murdered and dragged back to life in the Lazarus Pit, who the hell wouldn’t? But on the anniversary of his death, it was dialed it up to 12.

He’d tried so hard to heed Ducra’s advice; to let it go, to move on and forget the Joker. To set aside his rage toward that one man, toward what he did, lest he burn all his bridges, and hurt all of those around him.

He thought he’d done a pretty damn good job of “getting over it” and living his life these past few years. Before he became a father, he’d tried to escape his past by destroying it. But it never worked; his past would always come back to haunt him. That was one of the main reasons he was never much of a sleeper.

Before the manor, he’d lie away at night, in the dark, worried that his mother might finally overdose or choke on her own vomit. Or he’s sit there, in fear, that his father might finally make good on his promise to “get rid of his two biggest problems”. Even after he arrived at the manor, sleep was still difficult to come by. He found it hard to acclimate to this new atmosphere; one where he didn’t have to lie awake at night, afraid if he drifted off, it’d be the last time he’d open his eyes. As Robin, sleep wasn’t much of a problem, because he was usually out late, fighting crime with Bruce.

But after he died and came back to life? Sleep was even more of a problem. If it wasn’t for the nightmares, reliving his death in excruciating detail almost every night, it was the inability to sleep, for more reasons that he could count. But this day in particular? It was his own private hell.

Granted, things had gotten better for him the last few years; being with Dick and his children, he had nightmares a lot less frequently; he was in more control over his anger than ever before; he wasn’t killing, despite very much wanting to sometimes; he was _sleeping_ , and sleeping _well_ ; and…he was happy. But no matter what, this day was a nightmare for him, even if it was better, easier to deal with than before, it was still difficult.

Once Jason was out of the building, he took a deep breath and raked a hand through his hair. There was a slight chill in the air, but otherwise, it was a comfortable morning. Regardless, Jason pulled his jacket on a little tighter. He glanced around, looking for danger, his muscles tensed and ready to strike at a moment’s notice. The old saying “wound tighter than a two dollar watch” greatly undersold it. He knew the chances of something happening were low, knew he was (mostly) safe here, and yet he couldn’t help but feel that something was going to happen. His Flight-or-Fight response was on overdrive.

Jason sighed and shook his head, then hopped onto his motorcycle and raced into town. His eyes were on the road, but his mind was on the Joker. If he closed his eyes, he could faintly hear the demented clown’s laugh, could smell his own blood, the musty smell of the warehouse, could even feel the cold concrete against his cheek. It unnerved him, made him more anxious. Even when he wasn’t around, the Joker seemed to have this effect on him, and that pissed him off, reminded him of why he sought revenge in the first place. But he calmed his rage before it could burst into an inferno. For Dick and the kids, he’d keep his anger, his vendetta, in check. They were the last people in the world he wanted to hurt.

Jason pulled up into the drive-thru of his favorite Coffee Shop and ordered some coffee, with Irish Cream in it, as well as an egg, ham, and cheese sandwich for breakfast. He pulled over into the parking lot to drink his coffee and eat. He ate his breakfast in silence and finished his coffee before throwing the wrapped and the cup into the trash nearby. Not a minute later, his smart phone started ringing. He knew immediately who it was by the ringtone; he’d set ringtones for everyone. Dick’s was “Try Everything” by Shakira.

“Dick. What is it?” Jason asked, putting the phone up to his ear.

“Jaybird, hey. How’re you doing?” Dick asked tentatively. Jason snorted in response, biting back a retort. He didn’t want to say something he’d regret.

“You gotta ask?” He snapped at him. Fortunately, Dick was patient with him, especially today of all days. He didn’t bite back or scold him at all, and didn’t have even a hint of anger or hurt in his tone when he spoke. He felt incredibly lucky, and also incredibly guilty. He was taking his issues out on Dick, and the guy was still with him, still… _him_.

“Yeah, sorry, dumb question,” Dick replied with a wry chuckle. There was a moment of silence, both from Jason and from Dick. After a sigh from Jason, Dick finally spoke up again. “Look, Jason, I know what this day means for you, but…I’d like it if you came to the manor today. Okay?”

“I don’t know, Dick. You said it yourself; you know what this day does to me. I’m not so sure that that is such a good idea,” Jason replied. Another pause, and then Dick spoke again.

“Okay, but think about it, alright? You know you have people that just want to help you.” Jason sighed again, raking a hand through his hair as he was reminded again of just how lucky he was to have someone like Dick in his life. There was even a small part of him that wondered if maybe he was just a burden for him. Of course, he also thought that Dick was a mind reader, because the next thing he said caught him a bit off guard. “And I know what you’re thinking right now Jay, so stop if. You’re not a burden. On any of us.”

“Stay out of my head, _Dick_ ,” Jason teased as a smile finally graced his lips. “And sure, I’ll think about it.”

“Okay. See you later,” Dick replied, ending the call. Jason did likewise, and pocketed his phone, hopping back onto his motorcycle. He’d been accustomed to spending this day alone, every year for the last several years now. Maybe it’d be a nice change of pace to have some company though? For now though, he was content to just ride around town and…think. Or brood, more like.

It was noon before he decided to head to the manor, though. He raced through the busy streets of Gotham and across the bridge, toward Wayne Manor. It was a ten minute drive, considering the traffic and that he’d found himself all the way down in The Bowery by the time he decided to go. The manor came into sight minutes later however and so he stopped in front of the gate, confirming his identity, then pulled up to the front of the house, parking his bike nearby.

Jason heaved a sigh and made his way to the front door and rang the doorbell. Not even a minute later, Alfred answered the door, stoic as ever.

“Master Jason. It’s a pleasure to see you,” Alfred said, allowing himself a smile. Jason smiled brightly and hugged the old man, who was all too happy to return the gesture. “Do come in, please,” he added, gesturing toward the inside of the manor. Ace came bounding through the manor and stopped in front of Jason, tail wagging excitedly.

“Hey boy, how are you?” he asked, patting the dog’s ears. Ace barked once, then rolled over on his back for a tummy rub. Jason was only too happy to oblige. “Whose a good boy?” Jason asked with a laugh as the dog bounded off into the manor. He glanced over at Alfred and flashed a smile, then followed him inside the manor. He led him to the kitchen, where everyone was gathered around the island; Bruce, Tim, Dick, Keiran and Kaden, Damian, even Roy was there.

“Hey Jaybird, how’re you doing buddy?” Roy asked cheerily, rounding the island to give his best friend a bear hug. Jason chuckled and returned the gesture, patting the man’s back.

“Roy, hey. It’s good to see you,” Jason replied. He turned to Dick who hugged him, then stole a kiss. That wasn’t good enough for Jason, though. He wrapped an arm around the man’s waist and kissed him again, a little more passionate this time.

“Glad you came, Jay,” he said, gesturing toward the island. Alfred moved across the kitchen and place a platter full of chili dogs and curly fries down in the middle of it. “I thought that…I dunno, maybe we could celebrate--no wait, that’s not the right word,” Dick started, frowning, then back tracking at his poor choice of words. “What I mean is--”

“I get what you’re doing, Dick. Thanks,” Jason answered. He joined the others at the kitchen Island and grabbed a plate, a couple of chili dogs and come curly fries. Alfred even supplied them with some soda; various bottles for each of their tastes, from root beer to Pepsi, even Sprite.

“Alfred, you’re amazing,” Jason muttered, talking with his mouth full of chili dog.

“Mind your manners, Master Jason. But thank you,” Alfred replied as even he joined them.

“I appreciate this guys. Taking this shitty day and making it sucks a bit less,” Jason commented between bites.

“No problem. And I hope you see now that I didn’t mean to replace you, Jason,” Tim commented from across the kitchen island. Jason waved his hand dismissively.

“Nah. It wasn’t you I was angry at. Not exactly. It was the prospect of being replaced so quickly. I got over it though,” Jason answered.

“I’m sorry, Jason,” Bruce said then, drawing his attention. “I never meant to…replace you.”

“It’s true. If I hadn’t puzzled out his identity, there probably never would have been another Robin,” Tim put in.

“Except for me, of course,” Damian said with a derisive snort. Jason was content to ignore him for the moment.

“It’s fine, Bruce. I’m over it,” Jason replied. “Frankly though, I’m shocked to see you eating junk food with the rest of us plebs,” he teased. That brought a slight smirk to Bruce’s lips.

“It’s going to take a lot of exercise to work these additional calories off, but--” Bruce paused for a moment, reaching for his soda and giving it a sip. “You’re worth it, Jason.” Jason managed a small smile to himself at hearing that. But it didn’t seem that the man was done yet. “I know I didn’t do the best job with raising you, and training you, Jason. If I can do something to make up for that, to help you, in any small way, then--”

“Alright, alright. I’m gonna have to cut you off there. As a formerly dead Robin, resurrected into a proper bad ass--” Jason began, making everyone cringe at the dead joke “--I can’t have you mucking up my reputation with all this sappy, emotional crap.”

“Aw c’mon Jay! Don’t be like that,” Dick teased, kissing Jason’s cheek in front of everyone. Jason blushed slightly, just barely noticeable, and playfully shoved Dick away from him.

“Hey, what did I just say?” Jason teased back at him. Roy finished his chili dog, then rounded the kitchen island to wrap an arm around Jason’s shoulder.

“Aw, stop pretending you’re not a teddy bear on the inside! We already know it!” Roy teased. Jason heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You’re all so lucky I love you guys,” Jason muttered, despite the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“So, you feeling better?” Dick asked, when suddenly, he was pelted in the face with some chili sauce. Dick gasped and reached for a napkin while Keiran giggled hysterically. Jason burst out into laughter.

“Better now.”


End file.
